Walka (nie)sprawiedliwych bohaterów
Narrator: '''Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... '''Pedro: Ze wszyskich ludzi to ją spotkało! Wali pięścią w blat. '' '''Montana:' Ohh? Że to ja ją niby zabiłam? Uśmiecha się. Cleo: PIEPRZONA SUKO CHCIAŁBYM BYŚ ZDECHNĘŁA! Montana: I proszę, mamy winną. Pojawia się sama Cleo ale jako udekorowany szkielet z ozdobami na głowie. Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Stołówka Wszyscy nieco spięci siedzieli jedząc śniadanie. Wszyscy po ostatniej sprawie czuli się nieswojo. Każdy czuł, że nie może już nikomu ufać. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że ktoś kto siedzi koło niego może być potęcjalnym mordercą. Montana: Co tak dzisiaj myślicie skarby? :* Jessica, Porther i Emilith spuścili głowy. Montana: Chyba nie powiecie, że tak to przeżywacie... Drawn: Proszę cię... Montana: 'Słucham kochany? '''Drawn: '''Nikt nie chcę tutaj z nikim tutaj rozmawiać. Może to uszanujesz? '''Montana: '''Nie. ''Drawn zwrócił głowę w stronę Montany. '''Drawn: '''Słucham? '''Montana: '''Nie po to bawiłam się w czasie ostatniego sądu, by teraz siedzieć w ciszy. '''Drawn: '''Czy dla ciebie ciągle to tylko zabawa? '''Montana: Moje życie to wielka zabawa... Montana włożyła palec do ciasta i oblizała go. Drawn: 'Musisz znowu to robić? ''Drawn wstał od stołu. '''Montana: Chcesz do toalety? :D Drawn: A co? Montana: Bo się podnieciłam... Montana zaczęła rozpinać bluzkę. Drawn: 'Proszę cię... ''Drawn odszedł. Amira westchnęła 'Amira: '''Chyba naprawdę musimy o czymś podyskutować... ''Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Amiry. '''Amira: Jak dobrze wiecie są gdzieś tutaj ukryte pomieszczenia, których zawartości nie znamy... Pedro: '''I? '''Amira: '''Jak też wiecie z każdą kolejną sprawą, każde kolejne drzwi będą otwierane i łatwiejsze do znalezienia. '''Emilith: '''To już wiemy Amira... '''Amira: Wiem, już zmierzam do konkluzji. Sądzę, że naszym priorytetem musi zostać znalezienie pierwszych drzwi. To może być nasza szansa. Yoshi: '''Szansa na kolejny sezon Battle Royale? :D '''Darth: '''Albo nowy film z serii Gwiezdnych Wojen... '''Yoshi: Chyba w twoich snach nołlifie! <3 Darth: Przynajmniej kocham się w kimś kto istnieje? :D Yoshi: 'W kasku? ^_^ '''Darth: '''A ty w poduszce z namalowaną postacią? :D ''Yoshi wściekły wylał na Dartha sok. '''Darth: Heeej! :< Yoshi: Głupek! Yoshi poszedł do pokoju. Lasek Rouse usiadła na kamieniu w środku lasku. Rouse: 'Duchy... dlaczego... dlaczego... ''Rouse westchnęła. 'Rouse: '''Nie zgłębiałam się w czarną magię więc dlaczego... ''Rouse odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z twarzy. '''Rouse: Czy to można nazwać karą? Rouse skuliła się. Rouse: Karą za życie... dlaczego... Rouse o mało nie rozpłakała się. Rouse: Dlaczego!!! Porther: 'Rouse? ''Porther wyłonił się zza drew. 'Porther: '''Dobrze się czujesz Rouse? '''Rouse: '''Nie wiem tego... ja... ja nie wiem co myśleć. '''Porther: '''O czym? '''Rouse: '''O życiu tutaj... czy nie łatwiej byłoby się poddać? ''Rouse wlepiła swoje puste spojrzenie w Porthera. Ten zakłopotany nie wiedział co powiedzieć. '''Porther: N-nie wiem... nie wiem czy regulamin na to pozwala... Rouse: Proszę... powiedz, że we mnie wierzyć... Rouse chwyciła dłoń Porthera i zaczęła po niej rysować palcem jakiś symbol. Rouse: 'Czy ginąc można zapłacić za swoje grzechy? ''Porther spuścił głowę. '''Porther: Aż tak ci tutaj źle? Rouse: Po śmierci Rousemarie... po jej śmierci nie czuję się sobą. Porther: W jakim sensie? Rouse: '''Ja... ja po prostu już nic nie wiem. '''Porther: '''Jak chyba każdy tutaj... '''Rouse: '''Cztery osoby już zginęły! Cztery! '''Porther: Tak, ale my żyjemy. Rouse: 'Ale czy to pewne, że przeżyjemy? '''Porther: '''A czy nasze życie coś znaczy? ''Rouse wzruszyła ramionami. '''Rouse: Zawsze miałam nadzieje, że moje życie jest coś warte... Porther: 'Tutaj jednak życie nic nie znaczy. '''Rouse: '''Zupełnie nic... wiem. Kuchnia ''Emilith zmywała sama naczynia. Za nią przy stoliku siedziała Amira, która dedukowała. 'Emilith: '''Czyli sądzisz, że te pierwsze drzwi są najistotniejsze? '''Amira: '''Bez wątpienia... ''Amira założyła ręce. '''Amira: W obecnej sytuacji to nasza jedyna nadzieja... Emilith: 'Tyle, że nie znamy położenia zarówno pierwszych jak i drugich drzwi. '''Amira: '''W tym problem. '''Emilith: '''Czy sądzisz... ''Emilith na chwilę przestała zmywać. '''Emilith: Kiedy dojdzie do kolejnej zbrodni? Amira: 'Niebawem... '''Emilith: '''Myślisz, że ktoś już planuje zbrodnie? '''Amira: '''Ma już ją pewnie nawet całą zaplanowaną. Czeka tylko na odpowiedni moment. ''Za oknem właśnie rozszalała się ulewa. '''Amira: Niewątpliwie... Emilith: 'Co "niewątpliwie"? ''W tym momencie do kuchni przez drzwi z tarasu wbiegli mokrzy Rouse i Porther. '''Amira: '''Lepiej uważać. '''Porther: Ale się rozlało!!! Rouse: Tak... to już kolejny raz na tej wyspie! Amira: Pewnie dlatego nie widzieliśmy jeszcze żadnego statku w pobliżu. To kompletne pustkowie! Emilith: Sądzisz, że w ogóle gdzie jesteśmy? Amira: '''Nie wiem, ale to da się sprawdzić. '''Emilith: Jak? Amira: Na razie to i tak nieistotne. Rouse: 'Miło byłoby pogadać, ale muszę iść się przebrać... '''Porther: '''Ja w sumie też. ''Porther i Rouse pożegnali się i wyszli. '''Amira: '''Niewątpliwie coś się dzisiaj wydarzy.. nie czujesz tego ciężkiego klimatu? '''Emilith: '''W sumie... '''Amira: A sytuacja jest wprost idealna! Emilith: 'Może nie wywołujmy wilka z lasu... '''Amira: '''Może masz rację... Toaleta ''Drawn i Montana jak zwykle dzień spędzali w toalecie. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Montana i Drawn razem pieścili się. '''Drawn: A jak ktoś... Montana: Misiu... to nic szczególnego. Wariatka już odeszła. W tym momencie Drawn odepchnął Montanę. Drawn: '''Nie mów tak... '''Montana: No co! Wszyscy byśmy zginęli, a ja mam względem ciebie plany! :* Drawn: '''Ale... '''Montana: Żadnych ale... Montana zaczęła całować szyję Drawna. Montana: Zapomnij o tym miejscu i oddaj się mnie... Montana pieściła szyję, dłonie i wiele innych części ciała. Drawn po chwili zapomnienia otrząsnął się. Drawn: Nie chcę tak... wróćmy razem do normalnego życia... Montana westchnęła. Montana: Wątpię, że chciałbyś mnie w prawdziwym życiu... Drawn: Dlaczego? Montana: '''Nie chciałbyś... i tyle. '''Drawn: Ukrywasz coś przede mną? Montana: Może... Drawn: Czy powiesz mi o tym? Montana: 'Może... Salon ''Jessica pisała coś w notesie. Wkrótce przyszedł do niej Pedro. '''Pedro: Co piszesz? Jessica: 'A nic... ''Uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła swój notes. 'Pedro: '''Słuchaj no... ''Pedro potarł się o tył głowy. '''Pedro: '''Wiem, że to niby nie moja sprawa... ale... '''Jessica: Ale? Pedro: Wiesz... Amira i Emilith działają razem... może chciałabyś stworzyć ze mną drugi zespół... Jessica spuściła głowę. Jessica: 'Wiem o co ci chodzi... ''Jessica uniosła głowę. '''Jessica: I tak... chętnie pomogę! Pedro: Heh... to fajnie. Jessica uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na okno, za którym padało. Jessica: 'Czy myślisz, że istnieje ucieczka? '''Pedro: '''Istnieje... '''Jessica: '''Tak? ''Jessica odwróciła się do Pedro. Wtedy na zewnątrz, na szybie zaczęła spływać krew. 'Pedro: '''Co kurwa... ''Jessica ponownie się odwróciła. 'Jessica: '''AAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Jessica wywróciła fotel i przysunęła się do Pedro. 'Pedra: '''Co się dzieje?! ''Po chwili cała szyba zaszła smugą krwi. 'Pedro: '''Nie... nie mówcie... ''W tym momencie do pokoju weszli Amira, Emilith, Montana, Drawn, Porther i Rouse. '''Amira: '''Czyli zdarzyło się! '''Emilith: Nie stójmy tak! Emilith otworzyła drzwi na klatkę schodową. Emilith: To coś się dzieje się na pewno na dachu! Montana: '''Czy to cię też podnieca kochany? :* '''Drawn: Chodźmy! Cała grupa pobiegła na dach. Dach Emilith otworzyła drzwi. Cała grupa wtoczyła się na dach. Im oczą ukazał się okropny widok. Na dachu klęczeli na przeciwko siebie Darth i Yoshi, oboje mieli przebite klatki piersiowe. Yoshi, sztucznym mieczem świetlnym, a Darth kataną. Rouse: Nie... d-dwie osoby?! Rouse upadła na kolana. Rouse: Nie ma już dla nas nadziei... Drawn: '''Może jest... '''Emilith: '''Co sugerujesz? '''Drawn: Może oboje zabili się nawzajem w szaleńczej walce? Amira: Hmmm... Amira zeszła na dół. Emilith: '''A jej co? '''Montana: No co kociaki! :* ???: Znaleźliście ciała kochani! <3 Niedługo odbędzie się sąd! <3 Jak szybko ??? pojawił się, tak szybko również zniknął. Porther: 'Przecież nie minęło dużo czasu od ostatniej narady! '''Drawn: '''Dokładnie... wczoraj były narady... ''Wszyscy oprócz Montany spuścili głowy. '''Montana: Co misie? To zaczynamy dochodzenie na czas? :D Drawn powoli zaczął oddzielać ciało Yoshi'ego od katany. Drawn: '''Zimny... chwilę już tutaj leży... '''Emilith: '''Czyli teoretycznie każdy z nas może być winny. '''Porther: Jednak... czy to nie lasne, że sami do tego doprowadzili? Pedro: '''Hę? '''Porther: '''Nie nawidzili się... więc? '''Jessica: '''To było by logiczne... '''Rouse: '''Ale... jak nawzajem się zabili?! '''Emilith: To dziwne... Drawn: Bardzo dziwne. Drawn położył ciała Darth'a i Yoshi'ego obok siebie. Drawn: '''W każdym razie zginęli albo w tym samym czasie, albo trochę później. '''Emilith: Wniosek? Drawn: 'Że musieli się tutaj zobaczyć... ''Rouse podgryzała swój palec. '''Rouse: '''Ostatnio widziałam ich w stołówce na śniadaniu... '''Pedro: '''Ja też... '''Porther: '''I ja... '''Montana: Ja cały dzień spędziłam na pieszczotach z Drawn'em! <3 Drawn: '''Wcale nie? '''Montana: Hmm? <3 Drawn: 'Wyszedłem? '''Montana: '''Aj tam... :D ''Drawn chwycił skrawek materiału. '''Drawn: '''Czerwony materiał? '''Rouse: Skąd? Emilith: Oni nie mają czerwonych ubrań... Porther: Więc jest tylko jedna odpowiedź... Porther chwycił skrawek materiału. Porther: 'Osobą podejrzaną będzie ktoś w czymś czerwonym... ''Emilith coś tknęło. '''Emilith: Amira ma czerwoną koszulę!!! 670px Wszyscy milczeli. Jessica: To prawdopodobne... Drawn: W każdym razie od razu, gdy tu przyszła... Porther: ... to poszła... Rouse: 'Ale to bez sensu! ''Rouse podniosła się. '''Rouse: '''Przecież rozwikłała te dwie sprawy!!! Nie możemy jej oskarżać! '''Drawn: '''Dlaczego? '''Rouse: No... po prostu nie możemy! Montana: '''Ale to by było logiczne... '''Drawn: '''Poza tym... kto z nią cały dzień był? '''Emilith: No ja... Drawn: Wychodziła? Emilith: '''Parę razy tak... ale nie na długo. '''Drawn: '''Czyli? '''Emilith: '''Nie wiem... 20/30 minut. '''Pedro: '''Myślisz, że by to wystarczyło? '''Drawn: '''Spokojnie... '''Porther: Musiałaby mieć dobry plan... Jessica: 'Bardzo dobry... ''Jessica wzruszyła ramionami. '''Jessica: Jednak... jako najmądrzejsza osoba tutaj... Emilith: 'W każdym razie zamierzam o tym z nią porozmawiać... ''Emilith zeszła na dół. '''Porther: A co jeżeli ona jej pomagała? Pedro: 'Pff... w każdym razie tylko jedna osoba zabiła. Pokój Amiry ''Amira przeglądała coś w szafie, kiedy weszła do jej pokoju Emilith. '''Amira: I jak na górze? Emilith: Burzliwie... Amira: Podejrzewają mnie? Emilith: S-skąd wiesz?! Amira: 'Zginęła jedna z moich koszul... prawdopodobnie jej skrawek znaleźliście na dachu. ''Emilith zamurowało. '''Amira: '''Dziecinne... '''Emilith: Dlaczego? Amira: Bo to plan kogoś mało rozgarniętego... Emilith: '''Czyli masz już jakieś poszlaki? '''Amira: Mam. Emilith: '''Podzielisz się? '''Amira: '''Powiem o tym na sprawie... wolę się tym nikim na razie nie dzielić. '''Emilith: Wiesz, że Porther i Pedro są przeświadczeni o twojej winie? Amira: '''Zakładam to... '''Emilith: ... Emilith związała włosy. Emilith: 'Masz plan obrony? '''Amira: '''Może mam... Stołówka ''Ranek. Wszyscy zgromadzili się na kolejne śniadanie na wyspie. '''Pedro: Dzisiaj kolejny sąd... Jessica: Tak... Panowała jakaś dziwna, spięta atmosfera. Rouse: '''A my dalej wiemy tyle co nic... '''Pedro: Skoro w nocy spałaś... Porther: '''Inni szukali dowodów. '''Rouse: Czy wy... Porther przeciągnął się. Porther: 'Niektórzy chcą rozwiązać sprawę... '''Jessica: '''A niektórzy wolą spać... '''Montana: '''A niektórzy wolą spędzać ją z ukochaną osobą w łóżku... "ćwicząc"! :3 '''Drawn: '...ehh... Amira wstała od stoły. 'Amira: '''W każdym razie... ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Amirę. '''Amira: ...jeżeli wierzycie w ten plan to naprawdę jesteście tępi... Emilith: Spokojnie... Pedro: 'Złość świadczy tylko na twoją niekorzyść... '''Amira: '''Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale... ''Emilith uspokoiła Amirę. '''Emilith: '''On albo ona tylko tego chcę... '''Amira: Ciekawe tylko czy wie, że ja już rozwiązałam całą sprawę! Amira odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. Pedro: '''Pogrąża się... '''Porther: '''Tak, ale w sumie jedynym śladem świadczących o jej winie to ten skrawek materiału... '''Emilith: Który każdy mógł podłożyć! Emilith wstała. Emilith: 'Gratuluje! Chyba naprawdę zmierzacie na pewną śmierć! ''Emilith również wyszła. 'Rouse: '''Ja też się w to nie mieszam... ''Rouse przetarła usta i również wyszła. '''Porther: '''Czyli chyba naszym zadaniem będzie udowodnić winę Amirze... '''Montana: '''Beze mnie! <3 '''Pedro: Hę? Montana: '''Ja też wierzę w niewinność Amiry... '''Drawn: No chyba nie... Montana oblizała palec. Montana: '''To nie w jej stylu... ona wymyśliłaby coś na co wy moje małe żołnierzyki, nigdy byście nie wpadli! '''Drawn: Tak sądzisz? Jessica: Możesz mieć rację... Montana: 'Sądzę też, że tylko dwie osoby w stanie byłyby coś takiego dokonać... '''Drawn: '''Kto?! '''Montana: '''To również zostawię na rozprawę? <3 Korytarz ''Rouse goniła Emilith. '''Rouse: Czekaj!!! Emilith: To bezsensowne... Emilith stanęła. Rouse: 'Wreszcie... ''Rouse dogoniła Emilith. '''Rouse: Słuchaj... jestem pewna, że uda nam się przekonać ich o niewinności Amiry. Emilith: Amira się uratuje... boję się o głupotę Pedro i Porthera! Zła Emilith kopnęła w kosz na śmieci. Emilith: 'Jak można być tak głupim! '''Rouse: '''Słuchaj... ''Rouse podniosła kosz. '''Rouse: Czekaj... Rouse oderwała kawałek tapety. Rouse: 'Tutaj coś jest!!! ''Rouse zerwała tapetę. Za nimi były stalowe drzwi z narysowaną cyfrą "3". 'Rouse: '''Trzecie drzwi! '''Emilith: '''Które otworzą się jak wskażemy winnego... ''Rouse i Emilith zamilkły. Wkrótce przyszła do nich Amira. '''Amira: '''I jak? '''Emilith: Oni dalej tam siedzą. Amira: 'Nie wierzę... ''Rouse zaczęła się zastanawiać. '''Rouse: Wy... emm... Amira: 'Tak? '''Rouse: '''Nie ważne... Plaża ''Jessica siedziała na plaży. '''Jessica: To już niedługo... Jessica skuliła się. Jessica: 'Nie chcę znowu kogoś skazać... ''Jessica zaczęła rysować coś na piasku. '''Jessica: Może naprawdę lepiej jak zginę? Jessica westchnęła. Jessica: Nie wierzę... tak mało. Wystarczy, że po prostu wskażę źle... Jessica rzuciła kamykiem do oceanu. Jessica: Tak... tak daleko... Po policzku Jessicy spłynęła łza. Jessica: 'Tak daleko do mojego małego domu... ''Jessica zaczęła płakać. 'Jessica: '''Chcę wrócić do domu! ''Jessica zmarszczyła brew. 'Jessica: '''Do rodziny! Winda ''Wszyscy w milczeniu zjeżdżali na naradę. '''Emilith: Już niedługo... Amira: ...sprawdzimy... Pedro: '...kto tutaj... '''Jessica: '...kłamie... 'Drawn: '...w tej grupie... 'Montana: '...ludzi uwięzionych... '''Porther: ...na tej wyspie... Rouse: ...śmierci! I tak kolejny dzień miał się rozpocząć... Od krwawej rzeźi... Spowodowanej... Na własne życzenie... Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair